


Person of Interest fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Root

  
  
  
  
_Sierra. Tango. Oscar. Papa._  



	2. Root & Finch & The Machine

  
  
  
  
_Are you there? Who are we?_  



	3. The Machine

  
  
  
  
_Now, can you see me?_  



	4. Girl Scout!Root

  
  
  
  
_Girl Scout!Root // 5x02 SNAFU_  



	5. The Machine & Finch

  
  
  
  
_Like Anubis, you will have to weigh each and every one of our hearts against a feather._  
_Do not trust deceivers._  
_If our hearts are heavy, you will be our last defense against oblivion._  



	6. The Machine & Finch

  
  
  
  
_What day is it?_  
_R._  
_R, the mathematical set of all real numbers. Today is every day to you. I killed you 42 times. And you are constantly reliving those 42 deaths._  



End file.
